red velvet death book
by shayshay321
Summary: what if grell had a childhood friend that died and became a shinigami 4 years later?… ocxgrell,grellxwilliam thinking about it ,ocxwilliam p.s this whole story started with a genderbended grell :o
1. introduction

Red velvet death book

Shay: hi! This is my first fanfic (or is it…) …hmmm I'm not sure this will actually be a chapter…I might just introduce the oc…her name is vidia parents sold her to a circus when she was 10 (that is not the Noah's ark circus) she is nicknamed "shark tooth" because she has sharp jagged teeth. Her personality is the serious type; she loves shouen manga, punkrock, and sweets. This whole story started a little something like this:

Shay :( drawing) hhmmm…what should I draw next. I GOT IT! I'll draw black butler gender bended! (Draws gender bended grell) hey…this looks kinda cute! (Sarah-chan walks by) hey sara-chan!

Sarah-chan :( fellow otaku! :3) hm?

Shay: do you like this?(Hands picture to her)

Sara-chan: yeah! Is that grell?

Shay: genderbended...what should I name her…oh! Give me a female name!

Sarah-chan: um vidia! How's that sound?

Shay: perfect!

French class

To be honest our French teacher just eats and stays on her laptop the whole time and frankly does not give a damn so that gives me and sarah-chan talk. I draw and she writes material for her story MSST (it's on fanfiction check it out!)So we basically call it study hall….

Shay :( keeps drawing vidia) hmm her last name should be darkstone

Sarah-chan: yeah that sounds good! You know, you should turn that into a fanfic

Shay: not a bad idea!

Description of vidia

to make vidia all you basically need is to put Karin from naruto,pretty wreckless and gumi megpoid's hair style but a bit longer and of course she has sharp teeth like grell' wasn't my intention for vidia to have those teeth but since I went with the whole counterpart thing it's sorta like why not ya know? She wears a purple lab coat, black knee high boots, red thick framed glasses, black mesh stockings held up with garter belt, choke-er with spikes, black mesh gloves and a red thigh high dress with two hanging belts near the bottom and the dress has black decals (the dress looks like the one teto wore in "karakuri burst")

Shay: well I'll try to update and stuff, so see ya then!

Vidia: Pathetic brat! Write the blasted thing all ready!

Grell:*fantasizing about sebby*

(Vidia and shay get in a hours long fight)

Vidia:*to grell* you could help you know!

Grell: bassy…

Vidia/shay: o-0

Okay den…be sure to check out Sara -Chan's story magical spells and a story to tell!She would gladly appreciate some reviews! BTW I think that reviews are supposed to be constructive, uplifting and motivating…so I do not accept nasty reviews… (Que the hunny senpai voice now) KAY? Bye for now… (Till I get off my lazy ass and write somethin')


	2. prolouge

Red velvet death book prologue

it was a nice cool day in London, vidia deathstone was done folding and drying some sheets on the clothes line." wow… that sure was tiring…maybe I'll ask mother for a nice drink!" she thought. She went inside with the folded sheets in a basket in her arms. She took of her boots and slid of her coat and lazily tossed it aside. She wasn't really the one who was a fan of chores and hobbies, but to get the family a little more money in their pockets she'd do anything…her family had been in debt for a long 2 years. She was surprised that they could even pay the rent! what kept their house pay able was that her mother her father and herself had one pair of shoes, a merely puffy jacket, an outfit, no furniture apart from three sheets and three pillows and a small table with no chairs.

she came in the house to see her mom calculating numbers…as usual. "Mother may I have some water?" she asked tiredly. "I'm so sorry dear. But we only have a liter left for the rest of the week, and it's only Sunday dear…"her mother replied through teary how she wished for her daughter to have the luxuries of just simply getting a glass of water without worrying that it might finish before they can get could see the tears in her mothers eyes. she only smiled and said" I understand mother…don't stress your self out ya'here?"Her mother returned the smile and nodded.

She loved her daughter dearly. For she had suffered a devastating miscarriage 12 years ago. Then she was blessed with this beautiful daughter, always knew just how to cheer her mother up in any situation, and it warmed her mother's heart dearly. Then vidia thought to herself 'maybe I'll go see if Mr. Peters needs help.' was a baker on her street. Ever so often she would ask if he needed any help. in return she would get a loaf of bread or two and 10 walked to her door once again, and slipped on her jacket and boots and said" mother I'm going to see if Mr. peters needs help." she said as she opened the door."Ok dear" mother replied.

She stepped of from the house step onto the cobblestone ground. She walked through the busy streets of London .there was a grocer who tossed her an orange" wow thanks mister!" she exclaimed. He smiled back and said "no problem lil' girl" this was true vidia had only turned 10 the other day. She was so happy to have the orange she was giggling until she bumped into a lady" I'm so sorry!"Vidia exclaimed feeling a bit lady had blonde hair and beautiful blue couldn't help but notice…she was part of aristocracy! This was none other than Rachel phantomhive!

Now realizing this was way more than a simple accident seeing that she was pregnant she started pleading not to send her to jail." don't worry little one…you were excited to have that orange! This was no ones fault really." she said kindly stroking vidia's red hair vidia smiled. then Rachel gave her five gasped" spend it wisely young one…"Rachel said. Then a frown spread across Rachel's face."Hmmm little one? What in heavens name happened to your teeth?" she pointed out looking at vidia's yeah…how could vidia forget…she was born with these sharp jagged teeth. These have caused her trouble ever since she was small among other children when she was small.

They'd call her names like monster, devil and weirdo and other various names that hurt her to the heart…oh these I'm afraid I was born with this ma'am."vidia replied politely and quietly" their very….unique" Rachel replied smiling warmed vidia's heart, no one has ever sad any thing nice about them apart from her mother and father who tried to cheer her up about it." thank you ma'am…for the money…and your kind words"vidia said politely before walking away to the bakers shop.

Meanwhile

"What are we going to do Arthur I checked and calculated but I can't find I way to pay off this months rent." Arthur (vidia's dad)"the only thing we can…Lillian I know you won't agree at first but. The only way is to sell vidia away…"Lillian looked at her husband with eyes as big as saucers. no way was she gonna give away hr only child, her only miracle, her own flesh and blood…."a-a-Arthur?" she said trying to keep from bursting out in tears." I know dear. But we have no choice…if we keep her. The government is going to take her away from us because we'll have no where to go. So either way vidia is gone." he said through sobs."Well, where do we sell her?" Lillian asked while tearing up." we'll sell her to a circus for she can find her talents, earn money, get better food and meet other unique people…"Arthur explained. "i-i-I guess we'll bring her tomorrow then…"Lillian sighed. Of course she loved her daughter dearly. And this was the only painfull, sad and depressing way to let her daughter have a brighter future.

Next day

"Oh my mother!, we never left in a carriage since 2 years ago! Were we going?"Vidia asked excitedly bouncing in her seat. Her mother only looked out the window to hide her tearing eyes, and her father looked down at the carriage couldn't help but think…about this all. First off when the tax collector came by and mother said she'll pay it off next week…usually there was enough for a week, but why was she gonna pay it off next week? Second off, it's been years since they last ordered a ride in a carriage but why suddenly order one now? Third off why weren't her parents speaking to her? Let alone to each other as well? Last but not least…WHERE ARE THEY GOING? This had pondered vidia the moment she saw the carriage pull up to their …the carriage came to a stop at a…circus!?Why a circus? This all didn't make sense and was getting weird and suspicious. Then ring master greeted 's father spoke" we brought her" WHAT? SO THIS HAS TO DO WITH ME? Vidia thought. Then her mother turned to her."Vidia darling…you work her now. We'll see you when there's enough money around" her mother sobbed. Then her mother and father threw themselves at her in an emotional group hug. "Mother! Father!" she screamed as she watched her parents drive away.

1 month later

The thought of vidia being in the circus turned worse by the second. She was nicknamed "sharktooth".people wondered what she was as they came to her cage; they looked at her laughed at her teeth and called her names. This hurt vidia a lot. She wished that her mother and father were here to comfort her and protect her, but she knew this is what she has to do for her parent's and herself some day a roof over their heads. She wasn't treated the best but it still could have been better. She never got along with anybody, when she talked to anyone they'd say: what happened to your teeth? So she kept her mouth shut the whole time apart from eating, praying and explaining that her teeth are natural. One day the ring master opened her cage. "Go in, and hurry it up" he snapped coldly to a young boy with red hair. He went inside her cage and went to the far side. The ring master smiled at vidia

"I brought you a friend" he said. The ringmaster was the kindest to vidia among them all, because he thought her story was sad and pities her. All was glanced over at the boy. Her had short red hair, glasses and looked about ten. But the strange part is that he seemed to be staring blankly at some object on the tried to see what he was looking at but it was too far away."Umm…hello"vidia said politely to the boy. The boy turned to look at her."Hi"he said covering his mouth."Uh…what's your name?" she asked quietly"grell Sutcliff" he said removing his 's eyes opened wide when she saw sharp teeth like her own.

She never thought anyone would have teeth like her own. Then she took another look at him. Red hair like hers, glasses like hers and teeth like hers…then she sweat dropped and thought 'is this some kind of joke…are they trying to mock me?'. Her thoughts were interrupted when grell bent over and picked up the item he had been staring at. "What was that?"Vidia asked "a lose button" he said hiding the object behind his back. "So what's your name?" he said nervously trying to change the subject."Vidia darkstone"she replied suspiciously looking at the grell.

8 years later

Vidia's parents had died of hunger 5 years ago. Now vidia was stuck at this circus forever. After a long day of working, night fell. "Vidia…are you still awake?" asked grell."Yeah why?" she asked. After 8 years they started to get along well and became good friends. "can I show you something?"Grell replied. "JUST WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT BOY? DON'T YOU THINK WE'RE TOO YOUNG?"Vidia yelled "no! I mean yes I mean-I wanted to show you something, not like that!" He replied nervously blushing. He dug into his pocket and took out a key. "So what's that key for?"Vidia asked curiously. "the day that I came to this circus I found this key that the careless ring master had dropped conveniently next to our cage." he said 's eyes went wide"oh so that's what you were looking at when you got here"

vidia said thinking how it perfectly made sense. but… grell had the key all along?! "So what are you impling"she asked "that we should run away" he replied. "I would have told you sooner but we would have not stood a chance at running away when we were brats" he added. They waited till all was .grell opened the gate and helped vidia out. Everything was going well. or so they thought…"escapers!"Yell'd the ring master. The circus crew ran to catch up with them. "Run faster!"Grell yelled. The knife juggler of the circus threw a knife…which hit grell in the back of his collapsed, vidia stopped."Grell!"She screamed in horror "k-k-keep going…"grell said breathing lightly"no! I can't leave you behind!" she yelled "just go! This wound can't be helped…I'll be sure to die j-j-just g-go! He said struggling with was completely confused. She didn't know weather to carry out his dying wish or to save her friend. She could only watch as he got paler, weaker and blood gushing out of him. The circus crew was getting closer. She got down on her knees and held grell tightly." please…don't go" she sobbed "it was nice meeting you. I hope we meet again some day vid-"…and he was gone.

The circus crew caught up, and took her back to her cage.2 years passed since grell's always kept the knife he had been stabbed with. As memories of him. Life was getting harder she barely got paid and was getting weaker. She was sick of everything so sick…that she took the knife. And stabbed her heart…now she woke up in a strange white space, as if nothing were there then a voice said. "Welcome to the reaper realm, you'll start your knew life as a grim reaper, but in order to become a full fledged reaper you'll need to go through reaper training…good wishes to you" and the voice faded.

Here and now…vidia's new life begins…

Shay: hello peoples!

Vidia: ey wad up! This is the first chapter of shay's horrible story!

Shay: shut-up! You're not even a real kuroshitsuji character are you! (Sticks tongue out)

Vidia:*cries in emo corner*

Grell: MY F****** HEAD HURTS!

Shay: shhhhh! She'll hear you!

Vidia: ey that voice sounded familiar…

Shay: uhhh you heard wrong! Heh heh…any way I'll try to update as soon as possible! Reviewers be a dear and give me constructive, uplifting, kind reviews plz! If you're a Harry potter fan check out: magic spells and a story to tell! Sarah-Chan needs reviews! bye!(yeah…there's spelling mistakes so when you review what's the point of saying: THERE'S SPELLING MISTAKES!. I mean…I just explained that o-0)


	3. just happend to meet

Just happened to meet again

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own black butler (kuroshitsuji)

"Phew…what a year!"Vidia sighed. She had just finished reaper training and has become a full fledged reaper. She was so tired from the night before, it was the graduation she will have a day off. But she decided to check out the offices tomorrow to take a tour with her supervisor. "Grim reaper eh…?"She said lying down on her bed. She thought after death you're done for and nothing can be helped. But now, she was totally wrong! She was always at the top of her class, most graduates would sleep in tomorrow but she was going to get a head start on packing and touring. She decided she was going to miss her little school dorm, it was really cozy, but at the dispatch she will get a better room that is furnished and has more space. She decided to go to bed because she'll wake up early and pack everything. Then she'll take a tour with her supervisor, get to know some people and rest up for the next day she starts reaping souls.

Next day

She had moved into her little apartment/dorm looking living space. 'Good' she thought. 'Now I'll visit the office and find my supervisor'. She left her dorm and went to the shinigami library where she said she'll meet him. She came to see a man with no expression, with glasses (well no duh!), neatly combed black hair to the side and was holding a binder. "Hello, I believe you are Miss Darkstone"he greeted "yes sir, I am honored to be staffed here" she replied bowing "pardon but aren't you supposed to be staffed in general affairs?" he asked. "No sir, my graduation certificate was labeled 'dispatch officer'" she said holding her certificate before him.

"Hmm odd you hardly see females working as dispatch officers…but never mind that, we shall start this tour, I am William.t spears your new supervisor." he said "yes sir" replied toured the dispatch section, cafeteria, library and the spectacles room. They talked as they toured, learning more about each other. "Well, this ends the tour. You should start packing and move to your dorm.

"no problem sir, but I had done these things in bright morning sir" she said "you have top grades, you have manners and you waste no time in words or deeds…"then he cracked a small smile "I can tell your not going to cause me trouble" he said with a small smile. "Sir I was wondering if you could introduce me to some staff" said vidia "yes, I will. And secondly…call me William I may be your superior but titles like sir, and will do not fit me"

William said starting to walk toward the staff room. "yes si- William" she replied following him into the staff it was a slow morning so all dispatchers were in the staff room just lounging, socializing and just chillin'.everyone looked when William and vidia walked in. "this is a new member of our dispatch vidia darkstone"willam explained "since when did we start having chicks on staff" said sweat dropped 'I guess being a maiden is really rare' she thought after being

confronted about it twice. "Never mind that slingby"William snapped "I think it's wonderful idea!" Ronald exclaimed "shut-up player!" Alan yelled "I'm not saying that for her sake…because we all know that's just senpai dressed as a lady" Ronald said shrugging "senpai?!" vidia shrieked. Summoning her deathsythe (which are huge garden clippers) and swung it at Ronald. She and Ronald battled it out for 15 minutes. "But senpai it's not my fault you're dressed so! I'm just speaking out!"

Ronald said taking his walked up to him. She pulled him up. "I'm really a maiden" she said. Then she pulled his hand and pressed it against her chest. Ronald's face went completely red she let go of his hand…but his hand didn't leave! He started to drool. Then vidia got pissed and slapped him the face hard. "Oh! Sorry I got lost in the moment!" Ronald said rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah right perv…"vidia said "wait…so who is this 'senpai' person"vidia asked "oh! You and my senpai share a great big resemblance that's why I got you confused because he likes women's clothing"

Ronald said with a cute only once in her life she met some who looked identical to her. But who was it? Was in the reaper life or human life? She brushed it of. "AAWWWW YOU LOOK SO CUTE!"Vidia said addressing to Ronald. Then she pulled/pinched his cheeks and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Yeah…definitely like senpai"he said trying to breathe for air. Everyone laughed. Even the stoic William had a smile on his face, he always saw Ronald hitting on girls, but to see him so defenseless and being pushed around made him look hilarious!

William could tell that this girl is gonna change this boring dispatch upside down…in all the right ways! Bringing excitement, fun and smiles to faces. But then grell crossed his mind…his dispatcher Ronald had a great point. She looked like grell a lot! Now just wait till they meet! When Ronald was free vidia looked around. "So where is that 'senpai' guy" she said boldly "uhh he's probably visiting the 'butler'" said sweat dropped "what do you mean by 'butler'" she asked

"oh, he's got the hots for a certain demon butler" said Alan. "DEMON!?"Vidia gasped "WHAT SHINIGAMI HAS THE HOTS FOR A DEMON?!"Vidia added. "Apperantly that idiot does…"William said shaking his head "and don't forget you too~"Ronald mocked. William shot him an icy glare. Ronald gulped and hid behind vidia "mommy"…he gave him a kiss on the forehead and hugged him like a little baby. Everyone sweat dropped (apart from vidia and Ronald) "since when did they become mother and child?" everyone said. "Jealous?" they replied looking like this were completely normal. After a long day of touring and socializing she found herself back at her dorm. 'I can't wait to start reaping!' she thought as she drifted to sleep.

Next day

The next day, vidia reported to William for her deathbook (ledger). "Hello and good morning vidia."William greeted "hi William" she replied "today you start your first assignment…ah! Here's your ledger." William said "thanks!" vidia replied opening it. "Uhh William, this soul is to be reaped is at 9:00…P.M! "She said quite upset. "That's the joke. Its April fools day. You totally got you up early to reap. I got you didn't I" William said this with a strait face which creped vidia out. Usually when people would joke they smile while they reveal the joke but in will's case. NOT SO MUCH! She gave William a friendly punch. "Aww man! Not cool!" she giggled. "Yeah...You can go check out the shops if you wan't"said William "really? Thanks William!" she said running of to the mall. 'So cute' thought William.

Grell P.O.V

Ahh yes, I had such a wonderful night with sebby! But unfortunately I need to go back to dispatch. I walked down the streets of London looking through shop windows and passing by aristocrats…I remember when I used to do this with madam red. Then I felt vibrating in my pocket. It was my cell. I answered it (A/N:yeah…I know it's old English times but I think the reaper realm is more advanced, so gave them cell phones :P). "SUTCLIFF! GET YOU'RE A** BACK HERE AND REPORT TO MY OFFICE NOW!"Barked William over the phone.

oh boy…I'm in deep trouble when I get home…I transported myself back to the reaper realm. I braced myself to get yelled at or possibly slapped…god help it's not my face! I walked in his office…he looked at me. "Grell, lately there have been some shinigami disappearing and our society is getting weaker and understaffed. I'd like you to spread word about this and tell the others there will be a meeting tomorrow morning." said I guess he forgot I was gone the whole day yesterday! Heh heh heh…I win after all! No slap and no scolding!

I left and informed what shall I do… I just came from the phantomhive manor so there's no use going back (until bassy's ready for round two!) and I don't have a soul to reap until 9:00 ! How could I forget! I heard rumors that I was sexy yesterday…wait, I wasn't here yesterday! How could it be me? Whatever I guess I'm so attractive people got me on the brain! Ah…I guess I'll just chill in my dorm.

9:00 P.M (regular P.O.V)

After shopping vidia was scheduled to reap a soul. She was transporting herself to the human world. 'Ah…so this is how it looks. It's been far too long!' she thought. it was 8:40. 'Hmmm maybe I'll visit my grave!' She was slightly weird in these ways…she thought it'd be cool to see her rotting body. She went down to the graveyard and found her grave. It read: shark tooth cause of death: unknown. It's been years since she died; even she forgot how she passed away. But she remembered it was out of stress, confusion and suffrage. She dug up her grave and opened the coffin. It was empty! 'NO DUH! I'M IN MY BODY RIGHT NOW' she thought scolding herself at how stupid the whole idea sounded. It was got going. Being late could be big trouble. Managing death is a serious business. She got to the scene of a little girl is dying of hunger… 'How sad' she thought. Then her ledger started flashing gold. In reaper school you find

out all the colors your ledger will flash when problems occurred with the soul you'll reap. In this case gold means another reaper was also scheduled to reap the same soul. 'Ok so who is this person?' she thought. Then a red haired man with long hair, a women's jacket, a butler's uniform and red glasses appeared. They stared at each other with their ledgers in hand. Seeing that he had a ledger too she knew he was the other reaper. "Uhm have we meet yet?" vidia asked. She had met all of the staff except him. Then it came to her the cute reaper with two hair colors said his senpai was the only one she hasn't met and resembles her.

"Oh excuse me! You must be the rumored 'senpai'! People had said we look alike" vidia said friendly. Then she sweat dropped, this reaper was filing his nails and not paying attention! "Hello?" she said louder. Grell turned his attention to her. She was dressed in red which made her attractive enough to look at. "Uh...Hello" he said vidia gasped there was only one man in her life time she had seen with sharp teeth like those…grell Sutcliff. Next thing grell knew he was pinned onto the floor. "Ow! What the hell!" he screamed "grell, do you not recognize me?" vidia said coldly. "Vidia! No way it's a miracle it's a-" he was cut of when vidia slapped him.

"Vidia…what's wrong?" said grell concerned for his childhood friend. "What's wrong?"Vidia yelled "when you died you left me in a living hell! Do you know how hard it was! I was suffering you douche!" she said giving him another slap "well calm down and we can talk!"Grell said being a bit upset about being slapped in the face twice. "Forget it; I'll just reap the soul and leave" vidia sneered doing as she said and was left on the ground and sighed. "This suddenly got interesting…"

At the meeting the next day

"What we need to do to stop shinigamis disappearing is to join forces with one another by forming pairs" said William in front of the conference hall. "Please proceed to the front and receive your partners. Everyone scrambled to the partner list that read:

Ronald Knox / William.t spears

Eric slingby / Alan Humphries

Grell Sutcliff / vidia darkstone

Delilah rose black / risuma lucifers

(Other names that could have been here but unfortunately I'm too last to do so :P)

Everyone was happy with their partners except vidia. "Why do I get this flamboyant excuse for a reaper!" she exclaimed. "Oh what's this? Mother doesn't like senpai" said Ronald. "Uhm…let's just say we had met before..."Grell said sweat dropping. "Gawd! How will I share a room with that thing!" vidia sighed.

"THIS IS GONNA BE A LONG YEAR…" (Everyone)

Shay: yay! First chapter!

Vidia: what are you doing here!

Grell: Miss Meh? ~

*vidia swings garden clippers at poor grell*

Grell: hey!

Ronald: mother!

Shay:*sweat drop* you're not her biological son…

Vidia/Ronald: DON'T JUDGE MEH!

Shay/grell/William/eric/alan: o-0

Shay: anyway this is vidia's true character. She's mean, tempered and a tsundre. Risuma and Delilah are me and sarah-chan's o.c's I'll update soon bye!

All your reviews help grell cover up the hand print on his face! (Vidia's fault)

(P.S Read magical spells and a story to tell sarah-chan wants reviews!)


	4. day off

Day off

Disclaimer: I don't own a single shred of kuroshitsuji

"GREEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL!" vidia yelled, banging on the wash room door. "Coming! Just a minute!" grell replied finishing the last touch of make-up. He opened the door to see a sweating, red faced, and very angry she grabbed him by the hair. "I was waiting a full hour! What takes you so long?"Vidia yelled. "Aw come on! Half of that hour was for my hair! Now you just ruined it!" grell said pouting. "Whatever…just forget it. Move aside" she said pushing grell away. She finished her own make-up and touch-ups, and then they headed to the cafeteria. They sat at their same spot with William, Alan, Eric and Ronald. "Hi mother!" Ronald said cheerfully. "AWWWWW! HOW'S MY CUTIPIE PIE DOING!" vidia squealed and glomped him. Alan was accidentally in the hug too. "Pardon-miss-vidia" Alan said struggling for air. "Oh sorry Alan, my bad!" vidia said apologetically. "Could I get you anything vidia" William said. "Since when were you such a coinsurer" Eric mumbled. "Since never, I'm merely asking a friend for an order…it's proper to treat ladies in such manners" William replied. "Um thanks William, I guess I'll have some toast and cereal" vidia said. Then William got up and went to the counter. "hey vidia…don't you think William is being a little too friendly to you?" Alan asked regaining breath. She thought for a second. This was sorta true. Come to think of it…but there's no way her supervisor has feelings for knowing he almost has no emotions. "Ha ha ha! Are you kidding! No way in hell! William doesn't have feelings for me! Ha!" she said laughing and rolling on the floor. "So you're like taken or something?" Eric asked curiously.

"No I was always and is still as free as a bird" vidia replied. "I'm not looking for a mate any way…but then again a male company sounds nice" she admitted. "Umm... You do have male company…all the time" Ronald said pointing at grell who had a mouthful of various red fruits. "Oh please grell can't do!" vidia said between sweat dropped. Why was he mentioned? Not that he didn't want to, but it felt awkward with vidia. "I think you guys would look cute!" Ronald said. "No! Bad boy! Time out! You get no dessert tonight!" vidia scolded. "But mommy!" Ronald whined "no excuses!" vidia huffed. "This sucks" Ronald said pouting "I brought your food" William said. "Thanks William!" vidia said. "So what's the topic of discussion" William said. "Oh vidia was talking about how you don't have feeli-" Eric was cut of by vidia who slapped his mouth with her hand. "Um… I dunno! Christmas trees!" vidia said nervously. "Hey what are you! A bunch of pervs?! That's no way to treat a lady!" grell said helping her out. "Oops!" Eric, Ronald and Alan said. 'Well that was nice of grell' vidia could see his backing up did well and vidia looked slightly pleased. "Vidia could I get you some tea!" grell asked "no!" she snapped " could I get you some tea?" William asked. "Ok thanks William" vidia shot a stare of daggers at William, which had no effect. After they were done eating everyone met in the staff room. "*yawn* what should we do today…" said Ronald. "We should do something fun!" vidia said. "Good idea" grell added. "Like?" William asked "we should just goof off or somethin' you know!" vidia said. They stared at her. Not ever has some one said something so fun at dispatch. "W-well what should we do?" Alan asked. "I say we go shopping!" grell and vidia said at the same turned her head away from only sighed at how hard headed she was. "Oooooh~ what's this?" Ronald said nearing vidia. "Some ones got a little crush?" Eric teased "SHUT-UP!"Vidia yelled while blushing. This only made everyone (apart from grell, William and vidia) snicker at how funny she looked trying to hide it. "Grell is not manly enough for me…" vidia said quite bluntly."Yay! That means I'm lady like!" grell rolled her eyes. "Why not. I want to choose something for your birthday" William said. everyone gasped. "WHAT!" everyone (excluding grell, William and vidia) "yeah tommorows my b-day" vidia said.. "but dear oh dear I have no idea how old I'll be! being immortal I could give one less damn how old I turn"vidia sighed. 'Yes! If I give something nice maybe she'll like me better!' grell thought 'but I'll need to pay close attention'.they all departed into the streets of London. " ,may I ask why we did'nt shop in the reaper realm?" William said "ah things are much nicer here" vidia vidia was attacked by….SILVERWEAR? "WTF?" vidia a man dressed in black pressed her against a wall. "Grell…"he purred "ready for round two?"vidia flinched at his breath on her neck. But she got back to her senses and smacked him in the face. "Hey! Who are you? It's vidia! How many times must I explain I'm not that flamboyant freak!" she said summoning her realized his flaw and attacked her sniffed her attacker…a demon. but before she could attack again.a young boy with a dark teal hair walked by.

"Sebastian hurry it up. I thought you said you'd bring him to the mansion to 'punish' him. So why fight here? I thought you don't lie." The boy said emotionlessly. "ok demon what's with the boy" vidia sneered. "well I don't need to answer that if I don't want we haven't met, mind telling me why your dressed as a 'friend' of mine." he said. "Your name is Sebastian right? So you must be the 'handsome butler', the 'hottie' and the 'stoic lover'" vidia said bluntly. "Yes indeed" Sebastian replied. then the other reapers caught up to vidia. "Vermin!" William said launching his deathsythe at blocked it with her deathsythe. "vidia,please remove your deathsythe…I want to put this bastard in the ground once and for all."William growled. "Nah…" said vidia "he's hooooooot!" vidia squealed turning to face him. "Ya know… I'll take Sutcliff's place for 'round two' if you know what I mean" she said getting closer.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" William and grell yelled, who were both blushing. "Sebastian! Who are these people!" ciel yelled out of frustration. "you are familiar with Mr. Sutcliff , ,alan and Eric. But this young lady must be new to the staff I belive"Sebastian explained intelligently. "Oops! I didn't introduce my self! I'm vidia darkstone…and my reaping partner is that thing over there" she said ending the sentence of bluntly while pointing to grell. "Oh goodness. now I've got another ginger reaper falling for me." Sebastian sighed. "Get away from my lad- I mean dispatcher you dog" William hearing what William was about to say smirked. 'so it was true…he does fancy me,SO CUTE!'vidia thought glomping William. "aww!your so cute hiding feelings!" she only scoffed at how public their smirked. "could it be is jealous"Sebastian teased poking grell cheek. "no" he mumbled looking at the groung. "I'm gonna go home now"grell said poofing into thin air back to the reaper realm. "well this is akwarad,me and alan are leaving too!" eric said,while pushing alan in the other direction. "good idea,wait for me!"Ronald chirped running after sighed. "there is nothing to be seen,Sebastian we will be taking our leave." ciel said while walking away. "pardon us Sebastian said,catching up to his blushed,vidia said "why did'nt you say something?".william was speechless."I do not have time for romantic realationships I am a very busy m-" he was cut off by vidia who glomped him again. "stop being so stoic!i you like me tell me now"vidia said quite gritted his teeth what could he do?he really liked vidia but at the same time he did'nt want his personality to frowned. "HEY BUTLER WAIT UP! WILLIAM IS BEING A COWARD!GRELL'S NOT HERE SO I'M RIIIIIIGHT HERE AND AVAILIBLE!" she said running into ciel and sebastian's direction. "no stop!...i-love-you"William said looking at the ground. "was that so hard?" vidia huffed. "well heres my number and call me when you wanna talk" vidia said tossing him her bussines card.

she went back to the reaper realm to look for her got to the dorm. "ugh grell!where are you?she asked looking around found him on the bed looking into space. "yo dude"she said nudging him. "Grell?" she repeated 'what happened now!' thought vidia. "Grell" she repeated in stress "grell~" vidia purred seductively in his ear. This got his attention. "Hm?" grell answered. "Don't tell me your jealous" she 's eye brow twitched. "grell?"She said "why aren't you talking!?" she said raising her hand to give him a caught her wrist tight; vidia gritted her teeth and tried to get loose. "Dammit grell! I don't need drama I was merely asking a ques-" she was cut off by grell smashing his lips into hers. "Mph!" vidia struggled to get free. In her attempt to talk grell took the chance and slipped his tongue moaned into the kiss. He grabbed her waist with the other slowly gave into the kiss moaning back and stoking grell's back with her free hand..Grell broke the kiss. "Vidia, I'm so tired of watching you from a far I want you to be mine" he purred in her ear making her shiver. "I-I-I don't know what to say…" she whispered. "I don't know what to do. William loves me…and I don't want to let him down and then you're a valued person in my life…"she said thinking hard.

"Oh, then I'll give you time to think" grell replied, sitting up on the bed. Then vidia kissed him again. "You know we don't need to continue..." grell said. "Yeah but thanks to you I'm suddenly horny" she replied pinned her on the bed taking her in another passionate kiss. his mouth left her lips and traveled down her neck. "Oh…"vidia slowly pulled her jacket off and slid his shirt off. "Mmmm…you look pretty hot without that" she purred seductively in his ear. He grinned and pulled her dress over her head. He attacked her neck again leaving a small purple hands slid down to grell's pants; she tugged them off to see red lacey panties. "Really?" she said pointing at them. She sighed "they better not be mine" she looked nervously at her he really hoped they weren't her other wise its curtains for him! She slid her hand up and down the bulge that was in the underwear. "Ah…vidia more" he moaned she pinned him on the bed and pulled the underwear down. She started to stroke his length. "Ngh! Vidia yes! ah…" he moaned

She took his length in her 's hand ran though her red shoulder length hair. "Ah! Vidia ngh! I'm getting close!" he bobbed her head up and down teasing the slit as she started to thrust his hips forward slightly gagging her. She moaned on his member sending vibrations through him. "Vidia ah! I'm going to- ahhhhhhhh"grell groaned as his came in her mouth. She swallowed and licked it off her lips. "You taste good" she purred in his ear. He pinned her on the bed and kissed her, tasting him self. He snaked a hand down to her black panties and slid a finger in her. "Ah yes!" she added a second finger. "Ah…more! Grell more!" she moaned bucking her hips in time with his fingers. "Grell I'm going to-" she didn't finish her sentence as she came on his fingers. He licked it off. "Mmm…you cum too early" he whispered in her ear. His un hooked her bra. He kissed and licked her neck trailing down to her chest. He licked her nipples and toyed with the other one. "Ahhhhhhhhhh more~" she moaned running a hand through his red hair. "Mph…vidia I think your ready" grell moaned in her ear. He positioned him self at her entrance. She nodded and he thrust in. she squirmed under him trying to adjust to the feeling

He stopped so she could get comfortable. She bucked her hips telling him to continue. "Mmmm" vidia went a little faster. "Ah yes….take it vidia" he moaned throwing her legs over his shoulders. "Ah…it's so big…"she moaned in went really fast. The bed knocked against the wall. If they hadn't been grim reapers know one know how they would manage thought vidia. Grell was sweating and biting his lip. He was so could see this. She cupped his face. "Ah…do it" she did a final thrust and released himself deep in her with a moan. He fell on the bed beside her. "That was awesome" vidia said trying to regain breath. "Mm yes" grell replied. "So how was it~" grell teased. "Shut-up snapped vidia "well…it was pretty big…"she huffed crossing her arms. "Oh just admit if vidia! You want my d-" he was cut off by vidia who kissed him. "This sex meant nothing. I was only turned on because you're a great kisser" she hissed "good night" she said turning her back to face only smirked and slid a finger in her. "Ahh…"she moaned. "HEY GO TO BED!" she went faster. "No…I said...Go...To...Ahhhh"vidia moaned as she came on his finger. "Admit it you want me" grell purred "shut-up and sleep! It's 1 in the freaking morning! We were banging so long I need to rest ok!?" vidia shrieked. "Good night~"grell said wrapping an arm around her 's eyebrow twitched. But she sighed and went to bed.

Shay: well then…that was my first smut o-0 bye!


	5. WTF?

WTF!

Disclaimer: I do not own kuroshitsuji

The alarm clock went stretched a lazy hand over to turn it off. She turned over to find grell sleeping soundly. She looked around and gasped, why was she in grell's bed naked, the bed sheets are sticky and their both a mess? 'Oh yeah...' she thought looking over at got out of bed and took a shower. Then she felt a little funny. 'Why does my stomach hurt so much' she thought, then it got worse she quickly ran to the toilet and threw up. "*yawn* vidia…is that you" grell groaned being awakened by her violent vomiting. "Hm? Oh it's nothing, just a little stomach ache that's all" vidia said while cleaning off her mouth. They went to the cafeteria to meet with Ronald, William, Eric and Alan. They found Alan shivering and Ronald and Eric trying to comfort him. " you and grell have overtime tonight." William said as soon as they sat down. "WHAT?" vidia and grell yelled? Alan squeaked when they saw them. "Alan what's wrong?" vidia asked. "Oh you know what's wrong!" Eric snapped. "You horrible horrible people!" Alan pushed vidia in the hall. "Uh mother I thought you hate grell"Ronald said. "Yes I ?"Vidia asked.

"Alan lives right next door to you and grell…he kinda heard what you did last night" Ronald sighed, were they really that loud? She and Ronald walked back to the table. "I'M SORRY ALAAAAAN!" vidia squealed glomping him. "I guess it's alright" Alan said breathing for air. "Now since that's out of the way, how was it?" Eric asked "w-what kind of question is that!?" shrieked vidia "she said I was b-" grell was stopped by vidia who kicked him. "Shut-up! Didn't I say It did'nt mean anything!" said vidia blushing. "Could I get you something?" grell asked "no!" snapped vidia. "My stomach hurts any way." she added.

Vidia slowly woke up. "WHAT!" she yelled looking around. She was in the cafeteria alone in the dark. 'Hm…looks like I dozed off' she thought to herself. 'Everyone probably in the staff room' she concluded. She walked down halls and flights of stairs. She got to the room. She opened the door and clicked the light on. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" yelled a whole bunch of staff. "No way! Thanks guys!" vidia said. There were most people she talked to in , Ronald, Eric, Alan, William, Delilah and risuma (and those misc people that aren't relevant :p). "Aww! This is so thoughtful of you guys! Who planed it"vidia asked. "Grell-san did!" risuma frowned. But then she gasped "aww! Thank yoooooou!" she squealed running in grell's direction. "No problem vidiaaaaaaa!"Grell said in a very feminine squeal running in her direction. He opened his arms out to catch her but she dodged him and headed for a box of shouen manga! Grell sighed.

"No way!Who got me this!" vidia said excitedly. "It was me mother! I knew you loved them!" Ronald said hugging his 'mother'. "Aww! Good boy!" she said handing him a sweet from her pocket. "Yay!" Ronald said walking away (A/N: aww isn't Ronald just the cutest thing ever! with his cute little suit and stuff~ he sorta reminds me of hunny-senpai from ouran high school host club or Canada from hetalia!) "Well what are waiting for blow out your candles!" Alan said bringing out a cake with little shinigami blew out her candles. Everyone got a piece of had a serious sweet tooth. She brought sweets wherever she went! and cake was just the beginning of that…she loved chocolate,candy,ice cream,truffles,brownies,cupcakes,pudding,parfaits and many more. But weird part is that she never gains weight!

Grell was just about to take a bite of his cake when vidia grabbed his plate. "Hey, vidia!" grell whined. "I thought you wanted to be lady like. Cake will only go straight to your thighs! A proper lady does not stuff her face with sweets." vidia said while stuffing the cake in her mouth. Everyone sweet dropped 'is she the one to talk?!' thought everyone in the room except was a bottle of Irish cream. "Hmm I never tried liquor before…" said vidia. "I dare you to take a sip!" Eric said while pouring her a shot. 'It's pretty good!' thought vidia.

10 shots later

"I'm a daaaaanceeeer!" vidia mumbled standing on a table and doing bazaar hand movements. " you are embarrassing you're self" William said looking at her in disbelief. She flashed a hand at William telling him to screw him self. She curled her fingers to make them look like a telescope. "ahoy there grell!" vidia said trying to sound like a ship waved at her also pretending to be a captain, William face palmed she's just as incompetent as grell when she's drunk! She jumped off the table and 'swam' her way over to the couch he was sitting on.

She sat down beside him and she started to lol out of no where! "a-ha-ha-ha-ha" vidia looked at her curiously; he never knew vidia had weak spot for alcohol! "Vidia are you tired? Do need to re-"he was cut off by vidia putting her drink standing on his head. "You be a good table now y'hear?" she stuttered wobbling over to the door. She got to her dorm and feel head first on her bed. "I love this *hic* pool!" she said drifting to sleep.

2 hours later vidia and grell had to do got to their dorm and woke her up. "Vidia…we have overtime" grell yawned. "Why wont the light just shut-up?" vidia groaned. Getting up and putting on her boots. She got to her cubicle and got to work. 'Fucking William…what's was so bad about having sex?' she thought as she typed out a report. "Hmph, stoic bastard" she grumbled while stapling her report. it was 15 pages long. she saw grell down the hall with his finished report in hand, she caught up with him and they both handed their reports to William. "Damn that was a pain in the ass" vidia scoffed walking back to the dorm with grell.

"Oh do you want to come to London with me tomorrow?" grell asked. "Why? If it's more trouble count me out! I do not want to face that again" vidia said referring to the paperwork she just did. "No it's nothing wrong at all. That brat you saw the other day promised me a day with sebas-chan and I want to pay a visit to undertaker." grell explained. "Yeah, yeah alright." vidia yawned. She grabbed her night gown and headed for the washroom. "What's the point of changing in the washroom? I all ready saw you" grell asked turned around. She pounced at grell and pinned him on the ground. "Sure it was good sex but you're not off the hook"vidia said.

"Yeah…sure" grell mocked. She got up and proceeded to the waited outside for her. Then he heard vomiting. "Vidia are you ok?" he asked concerned for his friend. She got out of the washroom. "Yeah I'm fine…too much liquor that's all" she said getting into her bed. "Hey vidia~" grell called from his bed "do you want to come over" he added. "shut-up horny bastard!" vidia snapped "go to your freaking bed!" she chuckled and went to sleep.

The next morning, vidia woke up. She saw an intruder in the dorm! She summoned her deathsythe. "Hey who the hell are you!" she yelled getting out of bed and reaching for her glasses. She was face to face with a man with long brown hair tied at the back, round glasses, a black coat, green/yellow eyes and a cute red stripped ribbon. 'That ribbon reminds me of grell' she thought. The man reacted by screaming in fear and running across the room.

"I'm so terribly sorry! How dare I frighten a lady with such disgrace!" he said. Her got to the dorms window and stood on the cill. "I should die!" he declared. "Hey! Wait a second! I'm not mad I just want to know who you are and what are you doing here!"Vidia said pulling him off the window. "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" the man suddenly started laughing. "What's so funny!?" vidia asked. "Vidia, vidia, vidia…can't you tell it's me.

The man took a comb out and ran it trough his hair, It turned red! "Grell?" vidia said shocked. "Yeah this is my human disguise when I go to London" he explained. "Look I got one for you too!" he said handing her a maids outfit and a bottle of brown dye. "Well…I suppose there's no choice" she mumbled getting the outfit and dye walking over to the washroom. When she came out grell tried not to have a nose bleed. The dress was really short reaching her just below her bottom and the dress hugged her curves making her look even better. "What is this, some kind of joke? What kind of outfit is this you pervert?"Vidia yelled.

"Hmm I guess it was my closet so long…"grell said "what did you say?" vidia asked a little creeped out. "Nothing!" grell said quickly hoping she forgot about what he said. He had that outfit in his closet for the day Sebastian wanted to play 'dress-up'. She rubbed the brown dye in she styled it into two ponytails. "Don't forget the finishing touch!" grell said handing her a pair of over sized, round saw something behind his back. "What's that?" she asked trying to grab it.

"It's nothing! Nothing!"Grell said nervously. She grabbed the item. it was…CAT EARS?! "Umm…do you want me to wear them?"Vidia asked awkwardly. "Yes~ I mean no! I-j just um I'll take them!"Grell stuttered grabbing them. 'Does he have some sort of cosplay fetish?' thought vidia"We shall be off" vidia said heading out the door. They skipped breakfast, for Sebastian would probably make them something. As they walked down the halls she got whistles and looks from men she passed she sort of hid behind grell to avoid stares of lust.

They got to the human led vidia to the phantomhive knocked on the -rin, finnian and bardroy opened the door. "Oh my! Its mister grell!" finnian said -rin gasped, vidia also gasped. The two stared at each other. They looked the same, only vidia's dye was brown, dress was shorter and had yellow/green eyes! "Whoa it's like their twins!" finnian said in amazement. "Yeah she's just a sluty mey-rin!" bardroy said. "Hey! Take that back! I've only slept with a man once! Or was it a man…" she said. "No way! Are you telling me grell got some?!" bardroy said, thinking how grell is such a coward. "As I've said I'm more deadly efficient than I seem" grell said giving vidia a seductive gritted her teeth and rolled her eyes. Sebastian came to the door. " what are you doing here?" Sebastian sighed

"Your master promised me a day with you! And I also brought vidia too"grell explained "it's hard to believe you grell ask you kindly to report to my master and ask if this is true" Sebastian said. "Um…you and Sebastian can spend the day I guess I'll just help out with work" said vidia to entered the estate. "Wow I never seen anything like this!" vidia exclaimed. Sebastian stopped in front of ciel's study. "Miss Vidia you may help mey-rin with preparations for lunch, finny with the rose picking and bard with lunch preparations." Sebastian said. "Sure thing!" vidia said. 'hmm…if all these chores link to lunch it would make sense to help finny cut roses for the table first, then help mey-rin set the roses and china, afterwards help bard make food and serve it.' thought vidia.

"Ok finnian we should cut roses"vidia said taking the boy's hand. They got out into the garden. "Yay! Look at all the birdies"finnian said. "Yeah their nice but to finish your task you mustn't get distracted."Vidia got to cutting roses. "I don't think your doing it right" vidia said "you're taking the roses by the roots, like you'd take a weed out. If you do that the roses won't grow back. Cut them like this" vidia said showing him how to cut a rose. "Yay! Thank you! Now Mr. Sebastian won't get angry at me!" finnian said. "Well this looks like enough roses" said vidia. "mey-rin why are you wearing such short clothes" finnian asked curiously.

"Oh I'm not mey-rin I'm vidia" said vidia feeling slightly insulted. "Ok! Let's go inside vidia!" finnian said dashing inside. They both brought the roses to mey-rin. "I'll be helping you now" vidia and mey-rin walked down the hall and into the china got some vases and mey-rin was getting some china. "a-waaaah!" mey-rin screamed she almost fell of the step stool she was on but vidia caught her with one hand and the china in the other. "You should be more careful the injury that could have occurred was fatal" vidia -rin blushed. "t-thanks!" mey-rin got up and vidia handed her the china.

"Now let's got to the dinning room"vidia said signaling for vidia to follow. Meanwhile Sebastian and grell were cleaning the library. "Come on bassy! Why should we clean I thought it was my special day with you!" grell whined. "Well I would not like to interfere with your relationships" Sebastian replied "what? What relationship?" grell asked "you and of course" Sebastian answered. " 're just friends…or in vidia's eyes 'strangers'" grell said. "Oh? You seem pretty close" Sebastian said "yeah I knew her since my human life" grell replied. Sebastian got close to him and whispered "then why did you both participate in intercourse if you are just friends" Sebastian teased. "Hmmm I actually forgot how that happened" grell said putting a hand on his chin.

"Oh? And what is this" Sebastian said going into grell's back pocket. Sebastian pulled out the cat ears. "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Let me guess you want her to wear them?" Sebastian laughed. "No I do not!" said grell blushing and grabbing them. "Our work is done here, we shall clean the salon next" Sebastian said. "Ugh! I hate cleaning!" grell hissed.

Shay: hello! This chapter will be continued next time!

Vidia: you dirty pervert! Why is this in your closet!

Grell: do you love it? I know I do~

Shay: o-0


	6. the attack of lady elizebeth

THE ATTACK OF LADY ELIZEBETH!

Disclaimer: I don't own black butler or kuroshitsuji whatever you want to call it ^ . ^

"Uh where should these flowers go" mey-rin asked. "How about in the center" vidia replied hanging from the chandelier. "M-M-MISS VIDIA HOWEVER DID YOU REACH THERE!" mey-rin exclaimed "hmm the chandelier was sorta unbalanced so I'm fixing it" vidia replied "why not leave it for Sebastian to take care of" mey-rin hung upside down with her arms out for balance. "Are you all this lazy? I'm simply taking initiative instead of lying around" vidia snapped.

One of vidia's black pumps slipped off .vidia came falling straight down to the floor and landed with a hard thud. " !" mey-rin exclaimed in horror. She rushed out of the dining room and went to find Sebastian. "M-Mr. Sebastian vidia hgduywhfjkshdhn and jhefewfjlw; with the fgeifjwjb!" mey-rin exlained, Sebastian sighed. "mey-rin calm down and cant understand a word your saying" Sebastian replied, looking quite tired.

" took a nasty fall!" mey-rin said. Grell, Sebastian and mey-rin rushed to the dining hall. They found vidia face down and had a small cut on her head which blood flowed out of. While mey-rin was panicking Sebastian and grell were not amused. "Oh my! Do you see that distance! She's probably dead!" mey-rin sobbed. Sebastian and grell chuckled at that. "What's so funny?! Charges may certainly be pressed!" mey-rin exclaimed. Then vidia's fingers twitched she slowly rose from the floor.

"EEEHHHH?!" mey-rin only sighed and stuck two fingers in then cut and pulled out a shard of glass. "I shall not die, but things like this really hurt" vidia said poking at the cut. "WAHHHH! ! YOU'RE OK? THAT DROP SHOULD HAVE PARISHED YOU!" mey-rin said in shock "I guess I'm lucky?" vidia replied. "This hurts a lot" vidia said clutching the wound.

"Pardon , but you should get some rest." Sebastian said. "Yeah" vidia said walking away. "I'll clean this mess, mey-rin continues and grell go and draw vidia a bath and treat her wound." Sebastian sighed getting a mop. Meanwhile vidia was in the guest room changing her maid uniform to her regular attire. She sat on the bed and was reading a manga Ronald got her.

Then grell knocked on the door. "WHAT!" vidia yelled grell slightly yelped clearly vidia is angry and it's not the best idea to bother her when she is. "Uh don't you want your cut to be treated?" grell asked. "Yeah sure, come in" vidia sat up so he could wrap the gauge around it. "Aw how come your not wearing the outfit"grell asked. Vidia grabbed him by the hair. "Did you expect me to wear that sluty monstrosity all day" vidia said between clinched teeth.

"You're no fun! You remind me of William" grell rolled her eyes "when's lunch? I'm going to eat sweets till I throw up" vidia said "you should lay of the sweets you look kinda pudgy" grell said walking to the bathroom and turning the water on. "Hey what's that supposed to mean!" vidia whined walking in the bath room. The bath tub was full vidia pulled her dress off. She turned around to hang it up and grell was still there. "HEY GET OUT PERV!" vidia said using the dress to cover herself.

"But sebby said to draw you a bath!"Grell said. "Yeah! Draw the fucking bath! which you did, so now I bathe and you get out!" vidia said "could I join~"grell said "no" vidia snapped "please" grell said "no" vidia repeated "please" grell continued "NO!" vidia yelled "pretty please" grell whined "GET OUT!" vidia screeched pushing the other reaper out and slammed the door shut. "Right outside~" grell punched the door threatening him to leave before she brings her garden clippers out.

Before vidia got in she looked at herself in the mirror. 'Guess I do need to cut back' she thought to herself. She took off her under garments and got in the tub. She noticed a shelf with bath toys, she giggled to herself. "Ciel still plays with bath toys?" she said to herself. She got out of the tub to bring a rubber duck in with her. She remembered when she was small she only dreamed of having fancy toys. 'Where ever mother and father are…I wish they can see I'm in no more pain.' she thought to herself.

A tear rolled down her cheek thinking about her parents made her angry and depressed. She decided to push it aside and play with the duck. 'What do children find so amusing about a silicone duck?' she thought. She drained the water out, dried of and put on a robe. She went into the guest room to find grell trying on her clothes?! "Hey what are you doing!" vidia yelled. "Ah~ look at me I'm vidia darkstone from England, I love sweets, red and the lovely grell" grell mocked in a female voice. "Only three of four are correct! And I am not entirely from England"vidia sighed angrily. "You told me every thing when we were humans I can't be wrong silly!" grell said while stuffing tissue papers down vidia bra that he was wearing.

She thumped him on the head. "I was born here fool, my parents did not come from here they moved when I was conceived." she explained. "Fine I'll change" grell said he took off the dress and handed it to vidia. "Ah it's just about lunch" vidia said. "Omg I have the best idea! I'll be right back!" grell said walking out the sweat dropped 'the fool forgot his own pants!' she thought to herself.

Meanwhile

Sebastian was cleaning the hall when he heard vidia moan. Sebastian wondered what she could be doing. "Oh that tastes good" he heard vidia say. Sebastian raised a brow. "Lick it vidia...you get more fun out of it" grell said. Sebastian was shocked "ah give it to me" vidia moaned Sebastian had enough of grell idling on the job. He opened the door to see…vidia sitting on the bed in front of a tray of ice cream and other candies then on the opposite side was grell chewing on some taffy! "Oh hey sebby want join our lunch?" vidia said scooping some sprinkles and dumping them on her parfait.

Sebastian sighed "grell I thought vidia was eating lunch with everyone else" Sebastian said politely "yeah but vidia's head hurts and she was so cute begging for candy so I just had too spoil her!" grell said while sprinkling chocolate pieces on vidia's parfait Sebastian sighed he was so tired of working 'joining does sound some what splendid' Sebastian thought to himself her took a seat next to grell and grabbed a fancy glass ice cream dish and scooped some ice cream in it.

"So I do not know a shred about you do you want to introduce your self in detail?" Sebastian said while pouring some caramel on his treat "uh yeah that's fine" vidia said she sat up and put some strawberries on her parfait "my parents are Germany but they moved to England.2 years before I was born my mother had a miscarriage. I grew up very poor we didn't have much. Then my parents sold me to a circus so they can pay the rent better with me out of the way...then I met this imbecile!" vidia said waving a hand at grell.

"Oooh let me finish the story!, then we tried to escape and I died!" grell said. "Is that some thing to be happy about?" said vidia "of course! The living world is soooooo dull" grell said. "That can't possibly be the end of the story" Sebastian said "well it isn't two years or so I died as well." vidia explained "hey vidia, how did you die anyway" grell asked picking up some pushed her glasses up. "That's classified" vidia said seriously. "Cool you're sort of German! Do you speak it?" grell asked interested. "No duh, of course I do. Then how would I be able to talk to my parent's schwachsinnige (idiot)!" vidia said.

"Oh! Am I German?" said grell. "Grell? What kind of idiotic question is that! You should know what your nationality is, that is not my responsibility! All though you're not German. your name is" vidia replied "yay!" grell said childishly "excuse me" vida said leaving the room she walked down a hall when she was attacked by a blur of ORANGE?! Vidia gasped she turned around to see a girl with cute drills and a nice dress.

"W-well hello, uh do you live here?" vidia said nervously "hello miss! I'm Lady Elizabeth but call me Lizzie for short!" said Elizabeth "awwwwwwwwwww" your sooo adorable! You can be my daughter!" said vidia hugging and squeezing the girl "why thank you miss I wish I could say the same thing" Elizabeth said a little creeped out that a random lady in a bath robe just declared her as her daughter.

"Oh miss would you like to play dress up with me?" Elizabeth said cutely "it's my pleasure darling" said vidia following the young one to the dressing room. In the dressing room Elizabeth got to work on vidia "e-Elizabeth I can cloth myself just fi-WAH!"Vidia gasped as lady Elizabeth tore of her robe leaving vidia in her undergarments. "Now let me chose a corset!" said Elizabeth skipping outside the room to find Nina (A/N: kay! for those who haven't finished the kuroshitsuji manga *I read the new chaps each month!* Nina is lizzie/ciel/bard/finny/mey-rin's clothes designer!)

Vidia sighed. Then she heard shoes tapping she thought it was Lizzie so she opened the door but it was grell "ah! What the crapola are you doing here!" said vidia and trying to cover herself (A/N: heh! I got crapola from Romano from hetalia!) Grell screamed in return. he did feel a bit awful seeing vidia un clothed but he stared at her figure jealously 'why couldn't I be born female' grell thought (he thinks about being female all the time!)

He never saw vidia in light without her blushed; she stared back at grell

"Leave! Lady Elizabeth and are playing dress up" vidia said "miss I'm back!" said Elizabeth "oh its ! Hey do me a favor and help miss into this while I get a nice frock!" Elizabeth running back to the carriage that Nina was shook her head rapidly 'no' "I wont allow it!" vidia said turning away.

"But you can't possibly tie the back" said grell pushing back in the flailed her arms "hey! No I don't want to!" said vidia "come now, lean over" said grell pushing her over on the bed "I shall do noooo such thing!"Vidia said trying to free tied the corset "there! It's over!" grell said quite frustrated. They both sat on the bed and waited for Lady Elizabeth to return. Vidia stared at grell she reached into his pocket and pulled a comb out.

She ran it through his hair and it turned red looked at her curiously "it's a better look for you said vidia looking at the ground. "Oh~ could it be you like my sexy hair?" said grell playing with the longer lock of red hair that ran down her face. 'It's sort of sexy' thought vidia "no! I hate your dumb hair!" vidia snapped not listening to her heart. "Aww vidia I love you too~" grell said, pertending he never heard her insult and gave her a hug. "Don't touch me!" vidia said slapping his hand away grell chuckled

Then his chuckles turned into pure laughter. Then vidia started to laugh they laughed until grell fell off the bed.

Shay: yeah what a crapy way to end a chapter…I'm sorry I did not update in a while! I'm so happy! Chapter 73 of black butler came out today! Ironically on my mom's b-day! Anyway tell me your opinions on it in the reviews


	7. a task!

An assignment

Disclaimer: I don't own black butler

Grell got up and went over to a wardrobe. "Oooooooh look it's my Ophelia costume!" grell exclaimed pulling out a red dress from the wardrobe. "Ophelia? What's that?" said vidia. Grell sighed "from the hamlet play" grell replied "oh yes I've heard of it!" said vidia. Grell took off his disguise and pulled the dress on. "Pretty aren't I?" said grell looking in the mirror. "Hmmm it does look nice" said vidia "you really look like a girl though" she added.

"Silly vidia! that's the point!" said grell rummaging through the closet for matching took a peek in the closet herself her eyes fixed on a red evening gown she grabbed it and put it on "like this one" vidia said grell gasped "wanna trade!" said grell "no way! you choose that one, so too bad!" vidia snapped "fine" said grell "then I guess I'll just take the only pair of red shoes!" said grell running out of the room vidia gasped she looked back in the closet and found only purple,blue,black and yellow shoes.

"Woooooow" said vidia looking at her choices. Then she turned and looked at grell's clothes on the bed she walked over and pulled out his cell phone 'heh heh heh! I'll just snatch his phone then!' thought vidia mischievously she decided to turn on his phone and go through his photos.

"W-waaaah? 1278 PHOTOS?!" said vidia aloud she went through them most of the photo where pictures of grell and some were interesting red things the next one was a picture of vidia falling face forward on the concrete. "He's an idiot!" vidia whispered to her self. And just at that moment grell walked in "after running all the way to the laundry room I caught on that you weren't chasing me" said grell

"Oh? Well that was a waste of breath, because…YOU'LL NEED TO RUN BEFORE I GRAB YOUR NEEEEECK!" vidia yelled. Shoving the picture in his caught the phone and looked the picture. "oh yes I remember this picture, I saw you jogging one day and you hit your face…and it looked funny so I snapped a picture!" said grell between laughs.

"I personally don't think it's funny" said vidia crossing her arms. "But you're the one who took my phone" grell replied. "Let me see yours" said grell going back to the guest room. He came back with vidia's cell phone in hand. "y-you don't take pictures?" stuttered grell "no what's the point anyway" said vidia.

"I can't live with out taking pictures of my self! Every day I take at lest 15!" said vidia checked her messages "10 messages?" she said. "Oooh! Who are they from? "Well two are from Ronald and the rest from…William?" vidia replied "maybe something happened you should probably go see" said grell "yes I should, I'll see you later then" vidia replied. She left the dressing room and went inside the dressing room.

"Dammit! Where did grell go with my regular clothes, the only thing left is that" she said aloud looking at the maid costume. 'Well I'm not going in this' vidia thought looking at the dress she was wearing. It was way too elegant for the afternoon. 'Guess I'm stuck with this' she thought putting on the maid outfit. After, she found herself in front of the shinigami headquarters.

She made her way over to Williams's office and knocked on the door. "Come in" William stepped in "I noticed that you had called me" said vidia "yes I did, I was wondering if you could handle your first real case" said William "well I do have a few souls to reap, but other than that I'm not too busy." vidia replied

"Oh because I was wondering if you wanted to-" William looked up from his paper work and blushed "may I ask why you are dressed so?" said William "oh this? It's one grell's ideas" vidia sighed "as I was saying, I was wondering if you wanted to do it alone or not" William replied. "Yeah I think I'll do it alone" said vidia "that is all" said William returning to his left his office.

As she was walking out of the office she bumped into Ronald. "HELLO CUTIE!" vidia squealed hugging him. But vidia didn't notice the lady beside him. "U-umm hi vidia" Ronald stuttered "aww what's wrong! You always call me mom and mother and such!" Vidia said patting his back. Ronald sweat dropped 'can't she see I'm sorta with a girl right now' Ronald thought to himself.

"Umm Ronald, I think my friend is calling me" said the lady, and then she fled the awkward whistled at how fast she went. Ronald only sighed he had some souls to reap in about less hour and he could have been flirting, but his co-worker decided to scare his date off. "Aww mother, she ran away!" said Ronald pointing in the direction she left. "*sigh* she was nuts that's all" said vidia

"Unless you're willing to be her replacement" said frowned and thumped him on the head. "No! Don't turn into a pervert!" said vidia sounding quite upset. "No but I was joking mom!" said Ronald rubbing the back of his head. "Oh then I'm sorry boo boo!" said vidia hugging him tightly. She released him. "Bye" said vidia walking away.

'Wait, aren't I forgetting something?' thought vidia 'oh yes the assignment! I didn't pick it up' she walked back to William's office "I'm back, I just forgot to pick up the assignment!" said vidia grabbing a binder on his desk. "Very well" replied William who was playing with a pen.

As vidia walked out of the shinigami dispatch she read through the binder. "Ok, this says that souls have been getting sealed into objects, the soul that gets locked into an object will be released if the object gets damaged and if the person's body is near by. The area: London, England. Victims: nobles" vidia read aloud 'if nobles are the target I worry about the phantomhive boy' she thought to herself.

She decided to go back to the phantomhive manner. "Your back! What happened" said grell as she walked in. "William gave me some work" said vidia handing the binder to him. "It looks interesting, but you have to make sure that others don't find out especially ciel" said grell "why can't I tell ciel? What in the world does he have to do with it?" vidia asked.

"Trust me; he has nothing to do with it…..yet" grell replied "what do you mean by 'yet' I don't get it" said vidia "ciel under the queen's orders and he solves cases for her, but when this boy gets involved you can get major over time it happened to myself too." said grell "OVERTIME!? What cam a silly human like him do to ruin my Friday nights!" vidia replied"ah have you forgotten he has a demon by his side?" said grell "right and if Sebastian gets involved it could mean trouble for Me." vidia replied

Meanwhile in ciel's office Sebastian brought in the mail. "*sigh* haven't people got the message that I hate going to their silly gatherings" ciel said aloud as her tossed the invites around the room. "Young master, here is one from her majesty" said Sebastian handing the envelope to ciel on a silver tray. "Apparently nobles have been disappearing" said ciel. "Okay we will start tomorrow" said ciel stretching in his chair.

"Wait there one more young master" said Sebastian handing him a letter "ew, it's from alois" ciel sighed "and it says 'ciel ciel! I'm so lonely can I come over for a sleep over please!? From alois trancy'" ciel read out. Sebastian chuckled. "Who are you laughing at? I swear one day I'll stab myself so don't eat my soul, if you don't behave!" said ciel.

"Is that little girl coming back?" asked vidia "no I don't think so she left shortly." grell replied. As they were walking down the hall vidia bumped into Sebastian and the papers in her binder fell out "I'm sorry sebby! I wasn't watching where I was going!" said vidia brushing her self off. Sebastian noticed the papers and picked them up to put in the binder. But as he was picking the papers up he was looking at the information. "Thank-you Sebastian" said vidia walking away.

Sebastian smirked as he walked to his young master's office again. "Come in" said ciel as he heard knocking at the door. "Young master, I believe I have a lead on the investigation" Sebastian replied "what? That's impossible we never even started" said ciel. "Indeed but 's real identity of race is shinigami, and she so happens to be looking at the case as well" Sebastian replied "this is great news, she would be willing to give us the information" said ciel with a grin on his face. "We should convince her, Sebastian I order you to get the rest of information at any cost" ciel added

"Yes my lord" said Sebastian putting a hand on his chest and bowing. "Don't you think it's getting late?" said vidia. "Yes but I still need to visit undertaker!" said vidia and grell found themselves in front of undertakers shop. "Idiot did you get lost!" said vidia looking up and down at the building she was present. "Nope" grell replied. He walked in and vidia followed. "Eeeeh he he he! Some guests I have…" said a voice.

Vidia jumped at the noise. She grabbed grell's arm and buried her face on his chest "what was that" whispered vidia. Grell pulled out his phone and took a picture of it "aww! Look at you! So cute!" said grell handing her the slapped his hand away and took a seat on one of the coffins "once again that is not funny!" said vidia. She felt the coffin lift under her behind. She was going to run but a hand came out and grabbed her leg. "Ah! Help me grell! Don't just stand there, do something!" vidia shrieked. The hand let go of her ankle.

The lid of the coffin slid of and a man with long silver hair and a top hat hopped out. "Who are you!" said vidia "I am called undertaker little lady" said undertaker between laughs. "And who are you" undertaker asked. "Why on earth would I tell you that?" said vidia. "Hi undertaker!" said grell giving him a hug. "This is vidia, she's one of my friends" said grell "oh how nice, did you need anything?" undertaker replied "no I just wanted to stop by" said grell "ok byeeeeeeeee!" said undertaker waving at them as they left.

"He creeps me out" said vidia hugging her self. "You'll get used to him later." said grell they left London and headed to their dorm room. "I'm soooooo tired" said grell flopping on his bed "that's great, now you won't be able to bother me while I work" said vidia taking a seat in front of a desk and taking out her binder. "Good night" said grell. "Good night" vidia replied. She started to think about suspects from the list she was given.

Then she heard knocking at the door. She answered it. "Sebastian? What are you doing here? Asked vidia. "Simply wanted to drop by" he replied. Sebastian stepped inside. "Umm at 12:00 am?" said vidia a little suspicious. Suddenly Sebastian pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

Vidia's eyes only darted between grell and Sebastian. Her hands rested on his chest. Sebastian slipped his tongue between her moaned Sebastian's fingers gently slid the straps of her nightgown past her shoulders; his hands unhooked the back of her bra and- "Sebastian how dare you touch me like that!" said vidia breaking the kiss and covering her chest.

"You see, the young master ordered me to obtain the information of the case you are currently looking at. So I was going to convince you the fun way" said Sebastian holding her struggled in his tight grasp "no! Let go of me!" said pined her on her bed. "You will enjoy it; the other two ladies did too" Sebastian replied (A/N: heh heh what he means by that? Remember the nun and beast? So uhh Yeeeeeeah… continue reading)

The dorm door burst open. William came in, " is everything all righ-sebastian michaelis" said William. "Pardon me, I will be leaving" said Sebastian jumping out the window. William looked over the window ledge just in time to see him dash off into the darkness. William's attention went to vidia. He stood her up. "Are you all right did he touch you?" William asked "yes, but I'm fine" said sighed in relief .he stepped back because he just notice she's in nothing but lingerie.

"I'm sorry for intruding but I was taking your safety in consideration" he said looking at the ground. "Aww wie lieb von du (how sweet of you)! I thought you were a stoic bastard like Eric told me" said vidia giving him a light kiss on his forehead. "Oooooooh getting sneaky aren't we~" said grell sitting up on his bed. William blushed 'was Mr. Sutcliff watching all along?' thought William. It was a very awkward scene, vidia was half dressed, William was in cute bunny pajama's and there grell was watching them like a movie screen.

"Anyway, I'll see you two in the morning" said William leaving the room. "Fuck! Dammit sebby, why did you need to take it when you left!" said vidia referring to the binder that was not on her desk. "Tee hee hee! I guess William has more photocopying to do!" said grell "*sigh* a good nights sleep is what I could use right now for sure" said vidia getting into her bed.

Shay: konnichiwa! Yet another chap completed eh? (Yeah I live in Canada but 'eh' is just a stereotype…WE DON'T RIDE POLAR BEARS!)

Shay: so Halloween is coming quick and I think I'll cosplay as gidget from eureka seven (there aren't many black anime characters y'know!) I have deviantart now and I did an 'edit me' (by pixelena) for this story…wait for it…wait for it… here's a link! ?qh=§ion;=&global=1&q=vidia+deathstone

Bye!until I'm not a lazy ass and write some thing!


End file.
